


A surprise

by Valkyria99



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Lawyers, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyria99/pseuds/Valkyria99
Summary: Susan has a crush on mysterious Adam Parrish like everyone else at her office. She makes the ultimate plan to catch him but instead, she finds a huge surprise. Adam Parrish is indeed mysterious...





	A surprise

Susan and Alex had both overspent on lunch. They were currently sitting on the terrace of one of DC most casual-chic lunch places. It was a bit too casual and if Susan was, to be honest, the food was not worth the hype. But the café terrace was the perfect place to look sophisticated. Especially while gossiping. Today her comrade in arms, Alex was full of must-knows about almost everybody at the office.  Apparently , their very charming but somewhat sleazy boss had been at it all week. A fact that made Alex laugh since he knew how many times Steve had tried to charm Susan. Too bad Alex didn't have anything to tell about Susan's number one at the office. The cold but yet so handsome new lawyer Adam Parrish. 

Susan sighed and took a bite of her overpriced salad.

"Why the sour face Suze? Don't you like tiny salads without no nutrients whatsoever? He asked her with a crinkling smile. "Or are you stuck on Mr. Polite and mysterious?" 

Susan rolled her eyes at him. 

She knew that no matter how many times Alex made fun of her obsession, he was also suffering from it. Like almost everybody else at the office. Even those who didn't want to bang Adam Parrish wanted to know all that there was to know about him. He was an enigma. He was a hard worker and a charmer but he was also distant and reclusive. A true paradox wrapped in with a gorgeous body. Nobody knew if he is single or taken, not even his birthday. All they got at most were polite small talk no matter how hard they prodded.

**********

Back at the office, Susan was sitting at her desk. She was pretending to work while waiting for Alex to sneak a break so they could talk. They had to swoon over how good Adam's new gray suit made him look. And about the small yellow flower, he'd given Susan after lunch. He obviously knew about her crazy huge crush on him. She was not so good at hiding her feeling she was a stuttering and blushing mess every time he entered the room.

He was currently standing outside Mrs. Ross office with deep in conversation. Soon enough she could hear Mrs. Ross throaty laugh. When Susan turned to look back at them she momentary struck by Adam's perfect smile. Susan sighed again before her view of them got shielded by a tall man. Her boss Mr. Jones who was handsome in a more classical sense than the alien beauty of Adam Parrish. Lately, he had been a bit too flirty towards Susan. She was desperate to find a way to reject him without being rude, but the man could not take a hint!

He put his coffee mug on her desk before he leaned closer and gave her a smile. 

"You're looking extra nice to day, Susan. Did you get a hair cut?." Susan tried her hardest to not roll her eyes. 

"No, Mr. Jones. Anything I could do for you?" He gave her one of his dazzling smiles and Susan had to pull the brakes real hard to not smile back. "You know you can call me Steve, Susan. I was actually wondering if you wanted to  accompany me to an event this weekend?" Susan opened her mouth to say no before he interrupted.

"We would not be the only ones going, Adam and Jessica also was also invited." When hearing Adams name Susan's brain stopped functioning and she nodded. 

"Yes, when will you come and pick me up?" Steve picked his mug up and smiled. 

"Saturday evening at six, wear a formal dress since it's an engagement dinner. It's one of Mrs.Ross senator associates that's getting hitched." Susan did her best to keep the smile on her face but when Steve turned it fell. 

An engagement dinner. Bloody hell. She was going to be Steve's plus one... In that moment Adam chooses to walk by her desk towards the elevator. Before he stepped into the elevator he smiled at her and said: "Good'evenin Susan." Giving her an illuminating smile. With a small wave, he walked into the elevator. It would be worth listening to Steve blab about golf as long as she would be receiving more of those smiles.  Perhaps Adam didn't like to socialize during work hours,  maybe he would be more talkative on his free time. NO matter what Susan  was guaranteed to get a dinner that was not boiled broccoli with noodles.

**********

The dinner was at some fancy venue a bit outside the city. When they arrived Susan noticed a parking lot filled with beautiful cars. One, in particular, drew her gaze. It was a dark gray BMW that was so sleek and shiny it almost looked like a blade. Steve grabbed her hand and started speed walking towards the house. Susan had to run behind him in her pointy heels. Thank god she didn't have a lot of fancy friends. Otherwise, she might have  been forced to wear these monsters more often. 

When they got inside there was a bunch of rich people mingling. She was momentary struck by the elite sipping on expensive champagne. But what drew her attention was Adam Parrish in a steel gray suit looking all kind of dangerous. He was in a deep conversation with a beautiful blonde. The blonde was wearing a navy blue dress that clung to her lean form. Adam leaned towards the women and whispered in her ear. She laughed pushing her shiny hair back and gestured at him with her left hand. And it was impossible to miss the enormous diamond ring on her left ring finger. Steve was f busy talking to some old stuffy man so Susan was free to ogle Adam as much as she wanted from distance. The woman was now leaning a hand on his arm and they were both laughing with their perfect white teeth. Susan gritted her not-so-perfect teeth. That's when Adam saw Susan. 

She was standing there in her best dress that could never compete with the blonde's looking mediocre at best.He gave her a smile and waved at her to come over. Too late to escape the situation she started to walk towards them. 

They were standing outside the kitchen where all the cooks and waiters keep slinking in and out of. When she came closer she could see the woman up close and she was gorgeous. Her eyes were super blue and she had shining blonde hair. They sure made a good couple, she had to give them that. With Adam's leanness and light blue eyes and the woman's statuesqueness. They were a killer couple. When she was close the woman smiled at Susan and extended her arm. Susan shook it. 

"Hello, I'm Ashley," 

Susan answered with a short. "Susan." 

Adam smiled and took a sip of his champagne. 

"I and Susan work at the same law firm, the same with the man with her." He explained to Ashley and she nodded. 

Adam turned towards Susan and said  "Ashley and I are.." He didn't get to finish that because he got interrupted by the sound of men arguing in the kitchen.

The voices coming nearer before two attractive dark haired men exited. One of them was all formal with a very expensive looking suit. His hair  was slicked back and it made his already sharp features even sharper. The other one was clad in a black tight shirt that  barely covered  all of his tattoos. His head was full with wild dark curls and his features looked a lot like the other mans. 

The wilder man turned towards Adam and said: "He won't listen to me, Adam." Before he turned back to the man and pointed at him.  "I swear to fucking God Declan there was no such thing as basil in mom's pasta sauce. If you're gonna keep it traditional then don't ask the fucking cooks to freestyle with the recipe!" The other man looked very annoyed at that statement before he turned towards them and said. 

"It's my dinner and I get to set the culinary rules." At that, Adam rolled his eyes and Ashley laughed. She walked over to the man with the expensive suit and dragged him away. But he kept shooting angry glares at the man with the wild hair. 

"Can you fucking believe it. He is such an asshole. Here I'm trying to fill the role as his best man and he keeps on arguing even when he knows I'm right." Adam laughed at that and reached up towards the man and gave him a kiss. The man grabbed Adam's hips and dragged him closer. 

Susan stood there frozen. To say she  was surprised is an understatement. When the kiss ended Adam turned towards her and pointed at the man beside him. "Susan this is Ronan, Ronan this is Susan. Susan and I work at the same office." The man named Ronan looked at Susan with what she could only describe as hostility. But Adam kept smiling. "Ronan is my husband." He said at last and Ronan seemed a little bit less hostile after that until she heard Steve's hello behind her.

"Adam and Susan, I've been looking all over for you." He said before he slung his arm around Susan's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and Ronan seemed amused. Steve extended his arm towards Ronan but Ronan  just looked at it before leveling Steve with a cold gaze.

"I'm Steve." A silence insued and Ronan didn't seem inetersted in presenting himself.

At last Adam finally broke the silence.

"This is Ronan, my husband."

"Your husband!" Steve shouted.

"Yes, that what he said." Ronan said looking pissed, his teeth almost showing. Steve looked afraid.

"I meant, it's awfully young I mean. To be in wedlock at your age, Adam." Steve cast Susan a look for backup but she ignored him.

"How old are you again?"

"I'm 30."

"Oh." Steve said and Susan had to help him out. He was making a fool of them both.

"How long have you  been married ," she said putting on her most charming smile.

"10 years." At that Steve gasped. Must be hard to understand commitment when he could't keep a girlfriend for a week.

"Wow, that's amazing. You guys got the real deal." 

Finally Susan saw an open and happy smile on Ronan's face. A smile that softened his features and made him look more handsome than his brother.

"How did you meet?" Steve asked and with that, the strangest conversation started.

When Steve drove her home Susan had finally accepted the end of her infatuation with Adam. She would be hell of lucky if she found half of what he had with his husband. And Susan was feeling the good karma after saving Steve from insulting everyone. She had realized that he was quite nice though he had a severe problem with expressing himself. He had actually been very sweet and considerate throughout the evening to Susan.  Perhaps she could give him a chance? 


End file.
